An Unexpected Turnout
by Elasywe
Summary: What will happen when the Soul Society sends an OC and a mystery captain to Hogwarts? Nothing good I assure you! But what happens when a certain red-head twin falls in love with this OC?
1. Profile, Prolouge, A Memorable Meeting

Well, this is the first chapter of my first story so...please be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter sadly, they belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

**Profile of the main Character:**

**Name:** Leiko Jaegerjaquez

**Age:** 3000, appears 17

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Species:** Vizard from Bleach

**Current Position:** Stuck protecting Harry

**Hair Colour:** Teal blue

**Hair Length:** Down to floor, but tied in a messy bun goes to lower back

**Eye Colour:** Teal blue

**Personality: **Meeting new people, can be very harsh and cold. But, if you get to know her, after a while she'll open up. She's actually quite nice, funny, sensible, smart, etc. She hates being looked down upon, (Family thing I think?) and hates being assigned missions to protect people. Doesn't like people who are put up on pedestals.

**Friends:** Shunsui, Jushiro, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Toshiro, Renji, Izuru, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji.

**Soon to Be Friends:** Fred Weasly, George Weasley, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore.

**Enemies:** Gin, Tosen, Aizen, Arrancar and Espada, Snape, (Who she calls Snot.) Percy.

**Neutral: **Hermione, Ginny, other Weasleys.

**History:** Sent to Hogwarts by the Soul Society because Dumbledore wanted someone to protect Harry.

**Occupation:** Soul Reaper, formed the Soul Society.

**Special:** Family was gone since birth, have always wanted to find them.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Your POV**

"You called for me Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Do you know why you are here?"

"Haven't the slightest clue. Enlighten me won't you?"

"This is Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts."

I snarled at his name.

"And what exactly does that portray?"

"It means that you must step in soon…"

"As…?"

"A guard."

"For that little twerp? No way!"

"He will be in grave danger-"

"Then do it yourself, but I'm not protecting a kid you put up on a pedestal. It's just not going to happen. Sorry." I walked to the door.

"You will have two years to think about it. I will live in your debt."

I turned back.

"You know I don't like your one-sided deals Dumbledore. Tell me what this is about."

He gave me a sad look.

"I cannot tell you right now, but rest assured you shall know soon." His blue eyes twinkled.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything."

I thought for a moment.

"I want answers." He didn't flinch. But of course, it's Dumbledore. He never flinches.

"To which questions?"

"Where is my family?"

"That I can't answer."

"You can't answer anything!"

"Hm, seems that way doesn't it?" He smiled.

"STOP SMILING!" I roared. "You never take anything seriously!"

"Not true."

"So true! Y-you smiled when you couldn't answer where my family was! They could be dead Albus! Do you even CARE?" A small tear rolled down his aged cheek.

"I care, and I will try to find out everything I can about your family."

"…Then I will protect the boy. But I won't like it."

"You have two years to prepare and train. Thank you."

"Yeah, you better thank me."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Memorable Meeting**

That was at two years ago. That's why I'm sitting in a compartment on this stupid train. And just as I thought it couldn't get ANY worse…

"Umm, hi. Can I sit here?" The Potter brat shows up. I look over at the door.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged. Why was I chosen for this mission?

Yeah, I was chosen out of all the captains in the Seireitei for this mission. Probably because I looked like a teenager. But then, why wasn't Momo picked? Eh, probably because she was too short for his year. I looked like a seventh year I guess. Which was close.

_Silence_

"So…what's your name?" I aimed one of my trademarked stares at him.

"Leiko Jaegerjaquez. Foreign-exchange student from Japan."

"Oh."

_More silence_

"Why are you here?"

"I wonder myself." Cue confused look. "It's a program Professor Dumbledore and Professor Yamamoto started. I was the tester."

"Cool."

"Not really."

"Can I ask you one more question?" I sighed.

"Jeez, I didn't know I was doing an interview, but, shoot."

"Do you dye your hair? Or is it one of Fred and George's jokes?"

_Twitch_

"Teal is my natural colour thank you very much. _Baka._" I added under my breath. Being fluent in English might have helped the decision too.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." I looked out the window. A green landscape passed me by at an alarming rate. The door slid open again and I jumped and looked over. Clones? No…twins?

"Why Harry!" One started.

"We never knew," The other chimed in.

"You had," Switched again.

"A girlfriend!" They chorused. I stood up and glared at them with my mighty 5 feet 5 inches. (Curse them for being ridiculously tall!)

"Leiko Jaegerjaquez, foreign-exchange student from Japan." I gave a slight bow.

"What did you eat to make your hair like THAT?" I heard a faint 'Uh-oh.' from Harry.

_Well at least he knows._

"It's my natural colour." I clenched my fist, wishing I could just chop off their heads right now!

**So much for a calm start to the new school year.**

_Thanks Mizu Saru. Zanpaktou of wonderfulness._

**You're welcome.**

_Didn't you catch my sarcasm there?_

**Yes, yes I did.**

_And chose to ignore it?_

**Yes, yes I did.**

"Really?" They stared at me.

"That's,"

"Wicked!"

"Uh, thanks." Usually I got more of the '_freak!_' reaction.

"Is it really natural?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Cue harshest look I could muster, looking up at two grinning red-headed twins. Cue: no reaction what-so-ever.

"Well Harry," One looked towards him, starting a conversation, the other kept looking at me.

"It's considered rude in my country to stare you know, I don't know what your wacky traditions are." He looked away.

"Sorry."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know your name. Can, you, tell, me?" I hate spelling things out.

"Uh, Fred Weasley, my brother's name is George." The other, (George presumably.) turned around.

"How do you do?" Before turning and continuing his discussion.

"What school do you come from?" More questions. Good thing Mayuri gave me a script to study before I left.

"The Shinigami Academy."

"Never heard of it."

"Its traditions are supposed to be kept a secret."

"Of course."

"Why don't you two sit down for a while? Or are you in a rush?"

"I think we can spend a little time here, what do you think George?"

"A good break I think."

"Jolly good." I really don't understand all of this English junk but, oh well.

We talked all the way to Hogwarts. I learned that these twins were a part of a huge pure-blood, blood traitor family called the Weasleys, I learned about their sport of Quidditch, and I learned about their magic. Complicated stuff that crap is.

**Fred's POV**

While talking to Leiko I learned about well, nothing really. She didn't really talk, but she listened well to whatever I said.

"So, what about you?" She tensed.

"What about me?"

"What do you do at your school?"

"I can't really tell you that."

"No worries, what about your family?"

"I never met them." She looked out the window.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She smiled.

"I know. Don't worry about it!"

**Harry's POV**

I looked over at Fred and Leiko, (Thank you for good Japanese pronunciation!) and saw her _smile_. Well, didn't see THAT coming.

**Your POV**

**Are you trying to befriend the boys?**

_Of course. The more "friends" I have here the better._

**Why is that?**

_More friends, more information. More information, the sooner I get to LEAVE._

**So you don't really care about them do you?**

_Not in the slightest._

**That's quite mean.**

_Yes, I believe it's my nature._

**Whatever. You'll learn soon enough.**

_Wha-_

"Are you okay?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I opened my eyes.

"We're at the platform; you slept the rest of the way."

"I did?" I sat up groggily. "I must've been tired."

"I bet. Need any help with your bags?" Dumbledore thought it was less 'suspicious' if I took my bags from the Seireitei, to the castle, to the train and BACK to the castle. I bet that old man is having fun making me work like a mule.

"Nah. I'm good." I hoisted my heavy bag from the top of the compartment and walked out the door onto the platform. "So this is Hogwarts?" More 'less-suspicious'-ness.

"Yep, in all of its big-castle glory."

"Sweet."

"C'mon, I'll show you the way." Fred, (I think) said.

"Gommen, but I'm taking a different way."

"Gommen?"

"It means sorry."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you around!"

"See you." I turned away from the carriages. "By the way,"

"Yes?"

"Are you Fred or George?"

"Why, I'm Gred!"

"…Thanks." I walked away, my long, teal hair blowing around and getting messier and messier each passing moment.

"You know, you should really get a hair cut."

* * *

So...cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person? Good? Bad?

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor


	2. A New Discovery & an Induction Ceremony

So who is the mysterious person? Read on!

Disclaimer: Still not owning Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A New Discovery and an Induction Ceremony**

I whirled around, Soul Candy in hand.

"Calm down, it's just me." A white-haired figure came out of the brush.

"TOSHIRO!" I ran up and smothered him in a hug.

"C-ca-can't BREATH!" I released him.

"They made you come too?"

"Sadly-"

"Excellent!" I jumped in celebration. "Now we can be miserable together!"

"You don't look too miserable." I stopped.

"Well, miserable would look overjoyed to you Mr. Perma-frown." I stuck my nose in the air and carried on down the path towards the castle. "Well, come ON." I yelled and the child prodigy caught up.

***

"Have you told Dumbledore-sensei you're here yet?"

"Not yet, I was to inform him as soon as I arrived."

"Alrighty then. Hopefully he'll be in his office." We walked up some stairs and towards a gargoyle.

"Acid pops if I remember correctly."

"You do." It jumped aside. I looked back at Toshiro. "Magic will never cease to amaze me." I winked and jumped onto the spinning staircase.

I stepped off at the door and knocked.

"Come in." I pushed the heavy door aside and walked through with my partner.

"Dumbledore-sensei, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He will be my partner here."

"Nice to meet you Toshiro-san." He recited in flawless Japanese.

"Konitchiwa."

"Dumbledore-sama, when is the sorting ceremony start?"

"In just a couple of minutes. Would you like to accompany me down?"

"I would be delighted."

**Toshiro's POV**

They were talking like they were the best of friends forever, obviously I was missing something. She came back the first time hating that man.

"Are we required to be sorted into houses?"

_Houses?_

"Well, to avoid suspicion…"

"Of course, of course, to make us look like foreigners. Doesn't our hair do that though?" He chuckled.

"Of course. Now would you like to be sorted with all the first-years?" She growled.

"Not particularly."

"I see." He took a ragged old lump of cloth off a shelf.

**Your POV**

Then that ragged old lump of cloth started to speak.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Sort these two into their houses if you please."

"Of course." Dumbledore placed the 'hat' on my head.

_Well, well, well. A foreigner eh? Such a smart one you are too, I have a good mind to put you in Ravenclaw._

_But then again, you show the kind-heartedness of Hufflepuff too…_

_More-over, you have the lying ability and sly ambitions of Slytherin, can't rule it out either._

_Ah, of course…you have the bravery and strength of Gryffindor…_

_What a busy mind you have…it'll be very hard to place you…but you seem to belong in…_

_GRYFFINDOR!_

I was relieved when it shouted the name. That annoying voice was giving me a headache. The headmaster studied my face and took the hat off my head.

"A fellow Gryffindor." I smiled. I've grown to like Dumbledore, after 'ahem' 'previous encounters'. I've taken trips to Hogwarts over the past two years to study the layout.

Anyways, the hat was then put onto Toshiro's head. After a moment it yelled out,

RAVENCLAW!

(Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you? _Sarcastic hint_)

"A Ravenclaw? You must be very smart."

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying you were smart!" I said defensively.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Let us go down to the welcoming feast, and announce our two new students!"

"What?"

"We have to tell them you're here don't we?"

"N-no we don't! Can't we just not do that?" We walked down the stairs. "Please? I don't want the world to know I'm here!" Toshiro just walked behind us. "C'mon please?"

"Big smiles everyone." He said.

"Don't do this to-" The doors opened and I flashed one of my biggest 'It's nice to be here but I really wish I wasn't' smiles.

"Come with me." He walked up to the front and we followed. I felt all eyes on us, well, on our hair. I heard whispers like,

"Who's the freak with the blue hair?"

"Who would even want to dye it that colour?"

"Foreign blokes, can't trust them."

"Dumbledore-sama, why can't we just sit down at our tables? It would be so much easy-"

"Hello teachers and students! Welcome to another lovely year at Hogwarts!" Fine. Ignore me again. "This will be a year of extraordinary magic, friends, and surprises."

_Oh don't tell me he's going to introduce me as a 'friend' or a 'surprise'. I don't need any of that publicity!_

**He just might.**

_Oh crap._

"We have two special new students here this year! Their names are Leiko Jaegerjaquez and Toshiro Hitsugaya!" They clapped. "We have set up connections with Japan, so we hope they'll help us as we unite for battles yet to come. Is there anything you wanted to say Leiko?" He turned to me and I stepped up to the podium thing.

"Konichiwa." I stepped down.

**Harry's POV**

She started speaking rapid Japanese to her partner.

"Wow, Japanese! I've always wanted to learn the language! Do you think she'll teach me?" Hermione thought out loud.

"I don't think so Hermione." Ron spoke up.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't look too thrilled to be here. Look." He pointed up at her just as a scowl vanished.

"Please give them a warm Hogwarts welcome. Meet your newest Gryffindor," Her gestured towards Leiko. "And your new Ravenclaw." He gestured toward Toshiro. Applause erupted as Leiko whispered something to Dumbledore and he nodded. She jumped down the stairs and sat near the back corner. Toshiro left the stage and sat the farthest from any other Ravenclaws.

"Wow, it must be really hard to have everyone on your back asking questions all the time." Hermione said. "I think I'll go say hi while everyone's busy." And she got up.

**Your POV**

I sat down in the corner to avoid any questions when a girl with bushy hair came and sat down next to me.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Konitchiwa." I looked at her.

"How are you?"

"Bakkin." (Fine)

"Do you speak English?" I gave her a blank look.

"Yeah, 'course I do."

"You do?"

"I just don't like speaking it. It's a very choppy language."

"O-oh!"

_Stumped her!_

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

_Darn._

"It's busy. Nothing like my school. My school was calm." Hoping I insulted her, I turned to look at my surroundings.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

_Would you shut up?_

This girl reminded me faintly of Nanao, the goody-two-shoes, smart type.

"So, good to have you as a Gryffindor!" She said kinda awkwardly.

"You know," I started. "You can tell a lot about a person just by the way they speak."

"Really?"

"Yep." By now, the food was on the table and I was kinda hungry. I looked down the table towards Harry. He looked away, hoping that I wouldn't catch him staring. "You know, why don't you have dinner with your friends? I'm sure you have lots of catching up to do." She fumbled.

_Yes!_

"A-alright! See you around!" She took off.

_Finally. That took a long time._

**You don't really like her do you?**

_Do I like Nanao?_

**No.**

_Then you KNOW I don't like her. Whatever her name is._

_**You don't even bother learning her name? That's awfully cruel…**_

I hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Just like Ichigo, I could converse with my Hollow.

_No, I don't bother to learn her name. I don't want to be here anyways. And besides, they'll just forget me as soon as I leave for the Soul Society._

_**Point taken.**_

_Good._

"Hey Leiko!" A hand waved in front of my face. I looked up. I was the clones. "You totally spaced out!" I shrugged.

"Ikani." (Whatever)

"What?"

"Nothing." Deciding that I wasn't really hungry anymore, I got up to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Ie." (No) I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Well,"

"Do you want us,"

"To show you around,"

"The castle?" I gave a silent groan. I didn't really want any 'social interaction' right now.

"Bakkin." I decided not to upset them and walked to the doors when I noticed them just standing there.

"I said 'Fine'." They trotted up. Linking both my arms with their own. I grimaced.

"Good!"

"We'll show you the castle,"

"Inside and out!" They dragged me along.

_Darn._

_

* * *

_

Will Leiko survive the twins tour? What will happen? Why am I sensing the colour pink?

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor_  
_


	3. An Unexpected 'Slap in the Face'

A wonderful tour....NOT.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Even if I REALLY want to.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An Unexpected 'Slap in the Face'**

I originally came here to protect Harry, but, under a strange turn of events, I'm stuck here on a mission for the Soul Society too. The Department of Research and Development detected traces of Arrancar and Espada spiritual pressure and I have to check it out.

_Fun._

_During the Feast…(I was on an tour remember?)_

I ran around the corner panting.

"Finally lost them."

"Lost who?" I jumped. I turned and saw that bushy-haired person. Her hair was more embarrassing than mine, and mine was bright blue.

"Those clones." I stood up straight, hands over my head to try to ease the cramp in my side. "They're harder to get rid of then Shunsui after too much sake."

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"It's a Japanese thing. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I just realized that I didn't introduce myself last time. My name is Hermione Granger, Hogwarts 5th year." I shook her hand.

"Watakushi wa Leiko Jaegerjaquez desu, Hogwarts 7th year."

"Hey Leiko!"

"Geez." I groaned. "Nani?" I felt someone slap me overtop the head.

"None of that fancy-Japanese-talk today! Right Feorge?"

"Right Gred!"

"We're still not done our tour!"

"Shall we get back to it?"

"Yes. I do believe we shall." They dragged me down the hall again.

"Hermione!" My awesome English-no-Japanese-accent-here voice in full effect. "Save yourself!" She just stared as we turned a corner.

"C'mon,"

"It's not THAT bad,"

"Touring this place,"

"With us,"

"RIGHT?" I paused.

"Obviously no one's had the guts to say you guys are annoying."

"Au contraire!"

"We're told that everyday!"

"We just choose to ignore them." They laughed.

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure thing." They dropped me on the ground and ran.

**They want you to follow them, to get mad.**

_Yeah well, I won't fall for it._

That's when a little bulb from around the corner zoomed up and exploded in my face. When the dust had cleared, I looked at my reflection in the suit of armour next to me.

"M-my h-hair is, is…PINK!" Oh how I hate pink. Anger welled up inside me. "FRED! GEORGE!" They peered around. They almost couldn't control their laughter. I gave them my 'You-are-going-to-die-now' glare before sprinting off screaming.

**Fred's POV**

She ran at us and we high-tailed it outta there! She was shouting something in Japanese that we couldn't understand, but I think she was swearing at us.

"BAKAS! COME BACK HERE!" Jeez, that didn't sound good.

We rounded a corner and ploughed into someone. I looked up from the floor.

"Leiko?" I looked back to where she just was. Nothing there. George seemed stumped too.

"How'd you do that? You can't Apparate on school grounds!"

"Apparate? What's that?"

"You don't know?"

"It's when you go 'pop' and disappear!"

"It's awesome!" She shrugged.

"Sounds painful but-HEY! I'm mad at you! Turn my hair blue again!"

"That's a weird request, eh Fred?"

"Never had anyone ASK us to turn their hair blue!" She grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up to her face. Sinister brain is thinking away…

"Turn it back or you will be cero'd out of existence." Her voice was threatening.

"What's cero?" George asked.

"You don't wanna know…" A smirk crossed her face. "Now turn my hair blue."

**Your POV**

Cue an evil smirk. Wait, he wasn't supposed to be smirking, I was!

"Kinda close now aren't we?" Chuckle. I dropped him to the floor, but he was too quick and he tripped me and I fell right…next to him. THANK YOU!

"Well, I'll leave you to…to whatever." George said. "I'm gonna go hang up the sign in the common room." And he ran down the hall.

_How did it come to this?_

_**I think he tripped you. I think he LIKES you!**_

_He does not!_

"So…" I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Nani?" I asked. This probably looks weird. I pink-haired foreigner and a redhead lying on the floor, side-by-side, doing absolutely nothing. Disgraceful for a captain.

"You don't really like George and I, do you?"

"You are bakas. Really annoying bakas. But you know, I hang around them a lot at home, so I really couldn't care less." I looked at him.

"You're alright. For first impressions that is." He smiled.

"Cool." I stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go to the common room. This floor is hard."

***

We weren't asked any questions when we got there. I was thankful and quickly took a seat nearest the window where no one else was. Fred, (I think) was goofing around with George, (Or Fred) and with some first-years. I stared out the window. There was laughter here. I've never really been in a 'family' atmosphere like this. It's kinda…nice.

_**Someone's getting sooooofffftttt!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are so!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are so!**_

_Am not!_

**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?**

_Yes Mizu Saru._

_**Yes Mizu Saru.**_

"Um, Leiko?" I looked over.

"If it's a comment on my hair I don't want to hear it." The little boy recoiled, but came back.

"I just wanted to say your hair's really cool. B-blue's my favourite colour."

"My hair's blue again?" YES! "Well, thank you, um, what's your name?"

"C-Collin Creevey."

"Well, thank you Collin." I patted him on the head. He ran off towards a little boy that kinda looked like him, probably his brother. I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't.

"Hi Leiko!" Someone shouted. Hermione. Great. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Harry tapped her on the shoulder and the redhead shook his head. I walked up.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I have a question," Hermione started.

"When don't you?" Ron and Harry snickered. She shook it off.

"What's it like in Japan?"

"Well, it's…nice?" I've been to human-world Japan lots of times, but it never really stuck. "Very…advanced."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess it's pretty cool."

"Do they play Quidditch there?" Redhead asked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Oh so you're related to them?" I pointed at Fred and George.

"Yeah, they're my older brothers."

"Oh. And I don't know if they play Quidditch. I was never really into it." They looked at me like I had just killed someone.

"DON'T LIKE QUIDDITCH?"

"You don't like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Not really, it's just something I never really got into. I prefer Oicho-Kabu."

"What's Oicho-Kabu?" Harry asked.

"How do you not like Quidditch?"

"Ron, go sit in the corner." I told him and gave him a harsh stare. He went. I turned back to them. "It's a card game. It's a fun gamble, wanna play?"

"Sure!" Hermione said.

"Okay." Said Harry.

"Let's go then. Just to start, we won't bet. I'll be the dealer."

I put four cards face-up. The first field.

"This is where we would place bets. Just pick a card for now." Hermione picked the third card, Harry, the second. I picked my card, from the bottom, and then laid out the second field.

"Now look at the cards under the ones you bet on. Add the total. Now, the object is to get as close to 9 as possible. If the total is over 9, the first digit is ignored. So, 10 is 0, 11 is 1, 19 is 9, 20 is 0. Okay? Now Harry, do you want a third card?"

"No."

"Hermione?"

"Sure." One card for her. Then I chose my second card. 4th down. I flipped all the cards. Harry's was 16, 6, and Hermione's was 12, 2. Mine was 18.

"Since mine was higher than both of yours, I would win and all of your bets would be mine. Now, if all three cards are the same, the players who bet on that card would win and receive triple their bet. This next rule only applies to the dealer, me. If I have a 4 or a 9, and my second card is a 1, then I win unconditionally. In reverse, this rule doesn't apply. Understand?"

"Yeah, you're really good at this game."

"Some other students and I would play this in our free time. I've had lots of practice." I smiled. "Play another round?"

"Of what?" It was Fred again.

"Oicho-Kabu."

"Sure, I'll play. Can George play too?"

"Sure! You know how to play I presume?"

"I know every gamble! Are you playing house?"

"Nah, I never play house. Bets?"

"Sure! Max?"

"5 galleons max."

"That's high." He raised an eyebrow.

"Gives them a chance to really get into gambling." I winked. "Alright, let's play."

_And so it begins…_

***

I walked off with 12 galleons, 6 sickles, 4 knuts. Fred and George on the other hand, had walked off with almost double what I had. I suspected cheating, but they proved me wrong.

"We're just innocent gamblers!"

"No cheating here!"

"We just know how to play."

"It's just a game of chance."

"How can you cheat on that?"

That was our conversation. I hated how they were better than me. Oh well, I walked up the stairs with my loot.

I heard a faint beeping coming from my pocket.

"Oh crap." I whispered. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap, crap, crap!" I reached inside and flipped my Soul Pager open.

_Arrancar_

_15 minutes_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Crap!" I ran to my bed and rummaged around for my pill. "There you are!" I pushed on the duck's head and exited my gigai.

I ran down the stairs and through the front hall place and out the door. Faintly, I could feel the Arrancar's spiritual pressure. I leaped into the air towards the Forbidden Forest, when I got there I was confronted by a man with long red hair dressed in white.

"So you were the one sent here to protect Harry?" He asked.

"What of it?" I had to play it cool; I was head captain after all. I couldn't blow anything for research.

"Oh nothing…just wondering which pig I had to slaughter.

_Twitch_

"Pig? Slaughter a pig? PIG?" I screamed. Oops, guess my cool is gone. I took out my Zanpaktou.

"You want to die?"

"No sir," I sneered. "I want to kill you."

"You talk tough."

"Touché."

"Point taken. At least let me know the name of my opponent!"

"Leiko Jaegerjaquez. Please, grace me with yours."

"Arata Shiramoto" He smiled to himself, like it was the name for the Gods or something.

"New white origin huh? Well, that sounds interesting…"

"I plan on ruling Hueco Mundo one day!"

"How can you do that when you're dead?"

"What? Ugh, let's go, right now!" He snarled.

"My pleasure." I stood in a ready stance. He launched forward with his sword raised. I dodged his attack easily and slit his arm. Sadly, however, it was a shallow cut and didn't do much harm. He swore.

"I'm not done yet!"

"That would be horrible! You would've ruined all my fun!" He growled and jumped again. An easy dodge. I tried for his stomach and cut it pretty deep, but he didn't seem to be bothered.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me which shallow cuts like that?"

"Oh please! You can hardly move like that!" Right before my eyes, the cuts healed. I shivered. "Instant regeneration?" he nodded. "Crap." I knew this was going to happen. He was strong. I traced the blade of my sword with my finger. "Melt Mizu Saru!" My Zanpaktou melted into liquid, swirling around me.

"A water type Zanpaktou? So this is its power?"

"Yes, yes it is." I laughed at his stupidity; thrust my hand out and my sword swirled at high speed across the gap and into the chest of my foe. He gasped and coughed, but healed anyway. "Mizu Saru come back!" I screamed. It was too late. Mizu Saru was caught in Arata.

"Ha! How can you command your Zanpaktou? I can defeat you now!" He came at me, again and again, I was getting so tired. "Getting sleepy?" He taunted. I gasped for breath.

"No."

"Ha!" Cuts and slashes covered my arms, legs, and body. One more cut and I would be done. Just a little longer…

Arata used Sonido and got behind me. I had just enough time to turn around before I was stabbed.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo…will you promise me something?" I was sitting next to the bed which he was lying on. He had been through a lot. A battle with Byakuya, Aizen…_

"_Depends. What's the promise?"_

"_I can't tell you until you promise!"_

"_That's not fair!" He was smiling. It looked so good on his face, something no one saw frequently._

"_It is so fair!" We laughed together._

"_Fine. I promise. Now tell me."_

"_Don't…don't leave me alone okay? It…it comes back when you leave…"_

"_What? What comes back?" He was shocked, it was written all over his face._

"_He…he does…"_

"_Is it a hollow?"_

"_Yes…" He was quiet._

"_Then I'll NEVER leave you alone again." He grasped my hand._

_End flashback_

The blade sunk into my stomach, but was quickly pulled out. The hole bled profusely.

"I told you…you wouldn't win…you couldn't win…" I found my voice.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong." He suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Wh-what's happening to me?"

"My Zanpaktou, Mizu Saru, despite the name Water Monkey, is not water."

"What?" He choked out. He was coughing up a nasty back sludge mixed with blood. His eyes went black, the sclera, the iris, everything.

"It is a special type of poison. I don't know exactly what it does, but it does what I want."

"You…!" He couldn't finish his sentence because he disintegrated into the same black sludge that spurted from his mouth. He landed below in the grass. I gently lowered myself down.

"I doubt you can hear me, but that poison? It's because you sealed my Zanpaktou inside you. The poison started in your organs, in your heart first. It turns it into the same thing. Then, after your organs turn to sludge, the poison goes to you brain, causing it to shut down, then your skin, exedra. Then, your body becomes part of my Zanpaktou." The sludge became clear and liquid, joined with the rest of Mizu Saru and reformed my sword. "I am honoured to know your name, Arata Shiramoto. You were a strong opponent."

I limped back to the castle, up the stairs, trying to get to the common room and into my gigai so I can get to the infirmary. Walking into the room, I found the mod soul asleep in my bed. I woke her up and told her to carry me to the in-school hospital. She gladly accepted, (As all mod souls do) and held me as she ran.

When we got there, I slipped into my body and screamed in pain. The pain intensified as soon as I was in. Madame Pomfrey must've heard because she was at my side in a second.

"Oh honey…what happened to you?" I winced.

"Nothing really, it didn't hurt a minute ago."

"Of course, of course, come in. We'll get you a bed and you can rest." She led me to a cot and forced me, (Gently of course) to lie down. "Is there anyone who should know about this? Anyone who should come here?" She was very polite.

"Dumbledore should know but he doesn't have to come. Is it okay if you could get Toshiro Hitsugaya from Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, yes, my pleasure…" She hustled to the door.

"And can you get Fred and George Weasley too?" She scowled.

"Of course."

I was very tired, and almost fell asleep until I heard the loud bang of the door and running steps.

"Leiko!" I heard a shout. "Are you alright?" I looked over, it was Fred. George and Toshiro were with him. The twins turned a nasty shade of green, me being all bloody and stabbed.

"Yeah, I've had worse."

"What? How can you have possible had worse than this?"

"I tend to get in a lot of fights, no big deal right? As long as I'm awake!" I laughed but winced in pain. I felt a hand slip into mine.

"Leiko…what happened?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll tell you later. It was no big deal." I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me. "I gotta sleep." The twins got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow, first thing Leiko."

"Alright." They left.

"So what happened?" Toshiro could be so abrupt sometimes.

"An Arrancar, nothing major." He was unconvinced. "Promise. Now can you use Kidou and heal me already?" He did as told. Madame Pomfrey came in shortly after.

"Oh my! You seem well! You'll just have to stay the night alright? Toshiro, if you could let her get some sleep?" He left obediently.

Ugh. Tomorrow school starts. My schedule was:

1st

Potions

Slytherin

Professor Snape

* * *

2nd

Care of Magical Creatures

Hufflepuff

Professor Hagrid

* * *

Lunch

* * *

3rd

Transfiguration

Ravenclaw

Professor McGonagall

* * *

4th

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Slytherin

Professor Umbridge

* * *

Considering I know about half of these, I'm doing pretty well!

* * *

Well, an epic battle took place hm? I didn't really like writing it, since it was added last-minute.

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor


	4. Teacher's Pet

PLOT HOLES!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. Or Fred Weasley for that matter. Sigh...I can only wish. (I LOVE FRED WEASLEY!!!!!!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Teacher's Pet**

Today started terribly. The only thing good about it was that I erased Madame Pomfrey's memory. Same with Fred and George when I came back to the common room. Now, no more annoying questions. Sigh…finally…

I woke up to girls screeching and screaming. Then, when I told them to shut up, they just ignored me. They IGNORED me. I am NOT ignored. I swore at them a lot in Japanese, and they just stared. When most of them left for breakfast, one stayed.

"So, what did you say back there?" She asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Well, since you were talking to ME, I think it is!" Her voice steadily rose as the conversation intensified.

"Fine. You know, the usual insults." She looked at me like she'd been slapped in the face, but soon lightened up.

"That's a plot hole." I laughed.

"I generally ignore them."

"You're okay foreigner! Name's Katie. Katie Bell. What's yours again?" I frowned.

"Leiko Jaegerjaquez."

"Maybe we could be friends."

"I don't think so." I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "It wouldn't work. We're from 2 separate worlds."

"Oh well. While you're here can we be friends?" I shrugged. I could read people like open books. Their expressions, actions, words, I could practically read their minds. She wanted a friend here; her expression was full of hope.

"Sure." I held out a hand to shake. Nothing. "You shake it?"

"Oh, okay!" She shook it vigorously and left the room. I took out my soul pager. 1 bar of reception. 1 bar of hope for GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE! I had an hour before classes. I dialed a number and pressed it to my ear. Ringing. Ringing. _RINGING._

"Hello?" I recognized the voice instantly.

"Jushiro get me outta here!" I whined.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but a captain shouldn't be here with a bunch of adolescents! It's not right!" Complaining is good for me, it takes away frustration. But sometimes adds some too.

"I'm sorry Captain Jaegerjaquez, but you need to stay there until our mission is completed. And until Harry Potter is safe. Dumbledore asked you to." Darn. I HATE it when he's right.

"But, I don't like it here! It's just a bunch of wimpy kids with wooden sticks that they wave around. Their spell junk doesn't even affect me! Can I please come home to fight hollows?"

"No, you can't. But I understand what you're saying." He paused. "To, ah, 'lighten it up'; would you like me to send Matsumoto over?" I panicked.

"No! No! I'm fine! I can handle this! No need to worry about me! I'll call you if anything happens! Bye!" I shut the phone. "Wait, hey! I hate it when he does that!"

**Ukitake's POV**

I smirked. Most powerful captain or not, I could still get her to do what I wanted her to.

**Your POV**

I walked down the stairs. 45 minutes until my first class. Deciding that I still wasn't hungry, I sat in one of the armchairs with one of the books I had borrowed,

**Stolen**

From the research lab in the Seireitei. _Seireitei, a history: Updated Version_. Since I was one of the oldest captains, being 3000 years old, (And STILL looking like a teenager!) this book was bound to have something on me. And on Aizen, since it was updated. Oh well, I don't have to read that.

_The Forming of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13_

_The Seireitei has been standing for 2000 years, and was built by at least 10 000 soldiers commanded by the Soul Society's king. This was to be the army's headquarters. The army nowadays is called the Gotei 13._

_The king chose 4 noble families to serve under him. T__his was the Kuchiki family, the __Shihōin family, the Shiba family, and the Ryodoji Family. He also chose 1 person with exceptional spiritual powers, to start the Gotei 13. That person was Leiko Jaegerjaquez._

_Leiko,_

"How dare they use my first name without an honorific!"

_Gathered 12 others__, which she called captains. Then gathered 13 others, which she called lieutenants. Then she named them squad leaders._

"_I will teach you how to become loyal, to become committed, and to become strong. Stay with me and you will be the leaders of the Soul Society!" And they did._

_One by one, their power increased to their levels. Captains, were trained harder than anyone else, to perform Bankai. Which they all could, after 10 years. She trained the lieutenants, until they were strong, and could perform Shikai. Leiko,_

"AGAIN!"

_Made sure that everyone was at peace. She told the 12 captains and lieutenants,_

"_Find your soldiers! They must be of able body and mind! For I am handing this to you now, make them strong, for we will face battles and wars in the future, no matter the circumstances!" Thus the Gotei 13 was formed._

"Man, they make it sound so much cooler than it was." I flipped through to the most recent pages.

_Traitors_

_Among all the traitors in the Soul Society, the most recognized and hated seems to be Sosuke Aizen__. Aizen not only faked his death, strung everyone along into thinking he was an honest, good man, but also sided with the Menos, taking 2 others with him. These are Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen._

I shut the book in disgust, threw it across the room and put my head in my hands.

_Why couldn't I figure it out? I knew he wasn't right, I knew something was up, but I decided to ignore it? How stupid could I be?_

I heard someone walk up and place the book on the table.

"You know, you almost hit me with that book. I thought it was Hermione again!" I looked up. It was Fred. Or George. Whatever. "What are you reading?" I swiftly put the book in my bag and stood up.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Well then, why don't I walk you to class?" I walked to the door.

"We have the same classes together?"

"Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts right?" I sighed.

"Yes." I climbed through the portrait and began to walk down the stairs.

"Do you know where you're going?" He gave me a lopsided grin. I didn't want to admit to him I'd been here before so…

"No, I just figured it was downstairs since we're on the top floor."

"Right you are! I'll show you the way." So we walked to class together, which was in the dungeons.

"Where's George?" I asked.

"Oh him? He wanted to get some more first years to help us, but I wanted to go to class." I gave him a look. "What?"

"YOU wanted to go to class? I highly doubt that."

"What?" Insert fake shocked face. "I've always loved potions with the Slytherins!" He laughed.

"Uh huh. Yeah, whatever." It wasn't that hard to act like a teenager. All you need is bad grammar and to be disrespective. Done.

We soon entered the dungeons and stood in line. George came up to us.

"Hello Gred, we got 3 more students!" He explained happily.

"Why good job Feorge!

"Silence." A pale man with greasy black hair had opened the door. "Class has begun." We walked in and sat as far back as possible. "Ah, I see we have the new student in this class." He sneered. I silently groaned and shrunk down into my seat.

"No you don't." I whined. Fellow Gryffindors laughed.

"Hmm, a point deduction on the first day?"

"No you can't." I sat up as the Slytherins looked mad.

"And why not?"

"Because the conditions I came here under, it says that none of the teachers can deduct house points from me." He frowned.

"We'll just see when I speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Go right ahead Snape-sensei, be my guest." If possible his frown got deeper.

"What did you just call me?" I stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry if it offended you, but I just called you Professor Snape. Sensei means teacher, professor, doctor, so on." He seemed to relax somewhat. Obviously languages were not his specialty. "May we begin with the lesson? I've been rather looking forward to this class. It was my favourite in Japan."

"Very well, today you will be making the Wit-sharpening Potion, which you probably can't. Begin." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. I looked at them and got my ingredients.

**Fred's POV**

After that little show I had gained the utmost respect for her. Go Leiko go!

After we got our ingredients, we started. After about 10 minutes, George and my cauldrons were spewing grey sludge, while Leiko's was deep green and had a mist floating on the top.

"My Mr. Weasly, you seem to have concocted a seemingly deadly poison." I didn't know Snape was behind me until he spoke.

"I'm sure it was a simple mistake sensei, he only probably forgot 1 ingredient." Leiko said, as she continued to stir. She never lifted her head. "I'm sure that to counteract the effects, you should add some peppermint."

"That is preposterous." He sneered, looking like he was just insulted.

"Well, can we try anyway? I'm positive it can't get _that _much worse."

"Obviously this is your first class with them." She looked shocked.

"Gasp! How did you know?" She chuckled and took the peppermint beside her, added it to my cauldron and stirred the muck a couple of times. I watched it change from grey and lumpy to dark green and umm…_liquid_. "See? I knew it would work!" Snape just sneered and stalked over to another table. Leiko leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You are a moron! Stop screwing up and being dumb!" She sat down at her seat and continued like nothing had happened. In fact, she was scowling. What did I do?

**Your POV**

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. Can I go home? I sighed and scooped this, _stuff_, into a flask. Small white lies go a long way. And I do NOT like potions, I prefer Kidou. Ugh, these people and their weird culture.

I handed in my potion, and quickly left the room. My next class was Care of Magical Creatures, and I had to get there fast before dumb and dumber caught up. I wanted to Shunpo, but I couldn't, so I just walked really fast towards the growing clump of kids on the grounds. I stayed at the back of the class, hoping not to be eyed by the GIANT of a teacher.

* * *

She doesn't like potions? I love potions!!!

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor


	5. An Unknown Acquaintance

Second last chapter folks! It's almost done!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**An Unknown Acquaintance**

When I _finally_ finished the mundane task for that class, I left for lunch. Naturally, I wasn't hungry, so I tried to get a signal for my soul pager.

I walked through the halls, when I heard shouting from down the corridor. I ran towards the sound. I saw 2 things. A blonde guy and a VERY mad Toshiro. I decided that before anyone got killed, that I would interfere. I walked up to them.

"Wazzup?" The blonde one turned.

"None of your business!" He snapped. I could feel my face drop into a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"C-…Leiko, I can handle this." Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

"I know you Toshiro, and if you could handle this, he would be gone by now." I pushed the blonde aside and stood next to Toshiro.

"Did you just push me?" I leaned into his face and he flinched. I smirked.

"What if I did?" He stood up straight, he was slouching before, and he was about…maybe 5' 11"? Darn it, I HATE tall people. I'm only 5' 5". He roughly pushed me aside, making me fall to the ground. I looked up, the messy bun I had my hair in falling out. I stood up again.

"Did you just push me?" He leaned in.

"What if I did?" I glared at him. Then with one swift movement, I stepped back and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled and clutched his stomach. I walked up and jerked the collar of his robes until he was looking at me.

"Now just what started this?"

"He made fun of my hair." I heard Toshiro say.

"You made fun of his hair?" All power of darkness in my voice.

"Yeah so? It's white and pointy, like a grandfather's."

"YA WANNA MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR TOO?" I screamed.

"It's blue, like a blueberry." He said. I dropped him.

"Yeah, well yours is so artificially blonde, it looks pee yellow." He sneered.

**That was smooth.**

_Hey, it's all I could think of!_

**Fine, fine.**

"C'mon Toshiro, before I really have to hurt him." I walked away.

"Wait!" I heard him call. "What's your name?"

"Leiko Jaegerjaquez. And yours?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I'll see ya 'round Draco."

**Draco's POV**

She didn't turn around, just picked up the long pins that were in her hair and walked on. I just stared at her as she ushered the kid in front of her like a mother, and put her hair back up. She waved over her shoulder at me and turned the corner. She was good at intimidating kids, that's for sure. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

**Your POV**

Well, that kid can hold his ground, but his insults suck. I'll have to teach him better ones later. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"All you alright head captain?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine." I continued to think.

_**Meeting a lot of strange people don't ya think?**_

_I know. They're all wacked. I wanna go home!_

_**Quit whining and man up. You're head captain for goodness sake!**_

_I know, I know. God, just shut up. I'm gonna look for a cell signal._

I walked with Toshiro to the steps to the grounds and took out my pager. 1 bar of connection. AGAIN.

"Hey Toshiro?" He twitched.

"Yes?"

"Do you get any reception in this place?"

"I actually don't get anything."

"I get one bar. How weird is that? It's like there's a force field up and we can't call. Hmmm…" I clicked redial and called Jushiro again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" Unfamiliar voice. "Who's speaking?"

"Head captain. May I ask who picked up Captain Ukitake's phone?" A squeal from the other end and a hushed 'It's her, it's her! Head captain!'

"Umm, it's the 7th seat of the 13th division! It's an honour to speak with you head captain!"

"Yes, yes, it's a pleasure to speak with you too." Another squeal. "Where is Captain Ukitake? Is he ill?"

"I'm sad to report that he has fallen gravely ill just yesterday. He is in the 4th company health station right now." I stopped walking.

"Is everything okay captain? You're very pale."

"Gravely ill? How gravely ill?"

"He stopped breathing and has been hooked up to oxygen." I dropped the phone.

"What's the matter?"

"Jushiro…Jushiro's stopped breathing." Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away. I picked up the phone.

"You!" I yelled.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming back to the Soul Society, meet me at the gate!"

"Yes ma'am!" I shut the phone and took a Soul Pill out.

"Toshiro!" I barked. "Stay here and take my body to the Headmaster's office and explain everything that's going on! Say that one of my comrades has fallen terribly ill and I will visit him for the rest of today!" I swallowed and exited my body. I took out my Zanpaktou and turned it to open the gate.

"See you tonight!" I leapt through.

* * *

Hmmm...this is a very concerning chapter...I love Jushiro poor thing...

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor


	6. A Homesick Heart, Lovers Torn Apart

Wow, the last chapter...it went by so FAST!!! *sniff*

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Homesick Heart, Lovers Torn Apart**

I ran through Dangai, clutching the amulet around my neck.

_Flashback_

"_Um, Jaegerjaquez-sensei?" I turned._

"_Hello Jushiro. What is it?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you for teaching me." He handed me a small chain. "You chose me over the 1000's you could have. Thank you."_

"_What's this?" I opened the oval. There was a picture of my 2 students, Jushiro and Shunsui._

"_J-Jushiro, this is quite unnecessary. Why did you go through all the trouble? I'm content on being your teacher!"_

"_Well, I just thought it would be something to remember us by." I sighed._

"_Jushiro, I'd never forget you!"_

"_I know, I just thought it would be nice." Just then he erupted into a coughing spasm, coughing up a little blood in the process._

"_Are you alright?" I put my arm around him._

"_Yes-COUGH…I'm fine." I walked him to the 4__th__ division._

"_You're spending the night here, whether you like it or not." I added when he opened his mouth._

"_Okay." Silence. "Umm…captain?"_

"_Call me Leiko."_

"_Leiko…you keep telling me you're older than Yamamoto-san, but you only look about 15. How old are you exactly?" I laughed._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"_

"_Try me." I looked at him._

"_I'm 2000 years old. And don't you DARE repeat it!" He smiled._

"_I won't."_

_End Flashback_

Now I'm 3000 years old…I'm OLD!

I ran through the gate, and almost ran into a small girl.

"Whoa! Why are you standing right in the middle of the way? That's dangerous!" I yelled. The girl smirked. "What the heck is so funny?" I exploded and took out my sword. "TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing…Leiko…" She shifted and came at me with her sword.

"What the heck? Who are you? What company do you belong to?"

"None of them…" She sneered as we battled.

"Then who are you?"

"Can't you tell? The white collar?" I realized her neck was almost encased in white…like a hollow mask.

"An Arrancar? How did an Arrancar get to the Soul Society undetected?"

"That's easy. Haven't you taken a look around?"

I looked around for the first time. All I could see was a barren wasteland.

"W-what happened?" Tears fell down my cheeks.

"We took over." She said simply.

"Aizen?" I looked at her.

"No! Aizen was defeated. We serve another now. Another by the name of Hichigo Shirosaki." My mouth dropped open.

"Th-then where's Ichigo?"

"See that white tower over there?" I looked to where she was pointing. I knew that tower. It's where they held Rukia when she was about to be executed.

"Yeah." My voice barely above a whisper.

"That's where. He sits there and stares at the wall. Pitiful really, doesn't do much more than that." I looked her in the eye.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"_Is she_?" A sly voice said behind me. I whipped around me. There was Hichigo, standing right in front of me, so close he could lick my cheek if he wanted to. "_It's been a long time Leiko-chan…how have ya been?_" I took a step back.

"H-how did you do this? There had to have been someone to stop this!" I choked on my words.

"_You are dismissed._" He said to the girl.

"Yes master."

"_Where were we?_" He caught my chin and lifted it so I looked him in the eyes.

"You were going to tell me how you destroyed the Soul Society!" I gasped.

"_Hmm…I was wasn't I? Well, isn't it obvious? I took over his body, and destroyed his half of the soul._" Took a step forward and I took one back. "_Soon he was a little puppet…doing whatever I told him to._" He took another step forward and before I could retreat, he grabbed my shoulder.

"_C'mon Leiko…it's not so bad…_"

"Stop! Stop it, stop it!" I screamed. He looked offended. "Please, stop it…" Tears fell. "Why did you do it?" He looked confused.

"_What do you mean?_"

"Why did you ruin this? Why did you ruin…my life? I put my heart and soul, literally, into this place…why did you have to tear it up?" He stepped forward. I just stood there, knowing if I ran away from him, he would eventually catch up to me, no matter how fast I ran.

"_Because._" He breathed. "_I can._" I turned around to leave.

"I'm coming back soon. I'm gonna come back and TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" I screamed. "…Tell Ichigo it's my turn to rescue him." I ran back through Dangai, towards the light of Hogwarts. It was probably still lunch hour, come to think of it. I didn't care; I wasn't going to classes anyways. I was going to tell Dumbledore that I couldn't stay here any longer. That I had to go home. I just had to save it first.

I ran down the halls of the castle, tears running down my face, towards his office. The gargoyle leapt aside, telling me that he was on orders to let me in when I returned. I ran up the staircase and burst though the door.

"D-Dumbledore." I panted.

"What's wrong? You seem exhausted."

"My home…" I started to cry. I slipped into my body. "Has been invaded by an evil man…Hichigo Shirosaki…he's so powerful…and he's holding my friend hostage, well not really, but he's not there on his own will. He said he broke him…his soul I mean. He's like a puppet that does whatever he wants him to…I need to save him…I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Dumbledore was silent.

"I think you should take deep, calming breaths." It felt good to hear someone speak a language that wasn't my own. I did as instructed. "You obviously have a load on your plate." I sat there crying. "Let me find you someone to cheer you up." I jerked my head.

"Not necessary." I whispered.

"Oh, on the contrary, it's quite necessary. Jumping into battle with a clogged mind is practically saying you want to die." He walked out of the room.

***

He came back about 15 minutes later with a redhead bobbing behind him.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no, no, no! You brought Fred?"

"He IS our resident expert at making people happy." He smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." He shut the door and Fred started asking questions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you could understand." I looked away.

"Tell me anyway." He sat next to me.

"A man took over my empire and destroyed everything. He's the ruler, when I used to be."

"You used to be the ruler of an empire?"

"Yes. But, he took it without me even being contacted. He also took my friend hostage. Well, not really, but this is what he said," I quickly recounted what Hichigo had told me. "And the saddest part is…I love him. He took the one I loved and Ichigo didn't even tell me." I leaned on Fred's shoulder. "Why does he have to ruin everything?"

**Fred's POV**

She sat there crying and I put my arm around her. She really loved this guy that was captive…

"It's alright, it'll be fine soon." I tried to comfort her.

"How do you know?" She looked up at me with brilliant yellow eyes, and the white part was darkening to black.

"Uh…What's wrong with your eyes?"

"They do that sometimes…only when I'm mad. Well…"

"What's up?" She looked into my eyes, as if she was studying my every move.

"Do you want to know?" She whispered. "A-about…the real me?" Not even a week in and all this is happening.

"The real you?"

"Yes…the one that's not a foreign exchange student, the one that saves the world…" She chuckled. "The evil one?"

"The evil one what?"

"It's hard to explain, but I can tell you if you want to know." I took a deep breath.

"I want to know."

"I thought you would."

She started explaining about wholes, hollows, and Soul Reapers first, and then started on some stuff about her past…

"I'm 3000 years old. 3001 soon…"

"Your birthday's soon?"

"…Yeah, but can you believe that I'm 3000?"

"Yes, yes I can. Because if I believe in Soul Reapers and hollows and others, then I can believe ANYTHING!"

"That's not very smart." She said darkly, with an air of mischief. "Would you believe me if I said that the monster that destroyed my life…was just like me?"  
"No! I could never!"

"Well then, if you believe anything I say, then believe that." Tears welled up in her eyes, which had faded to blue and white.

"But, you could never!"

"I am."

"But-"

"No buts. He is just like me. A psycho killer bent on ruling an empire, and will do ANYTHING to have it their way." I sighed.

"Fine. If that's who you are then so be it. But right now, your empire is in trouble and we need to get it back." She looked startled.

"Who's 'we'? You're not coming! It's way too dangerous!"

"But I have to help you!' I protested.

"These guys have swords that will cut you in half cleanly if you get in their way. Even if you don't…" Tears resurfaced. "I can't let them hurt you…AND NOW I SOUND LIKE ICHIGO THAT WHINING PUSS!" I stood up, knocking Leiko aside.

"Listen. You want to free this puss right?"

"Yes." Tears fell.

"Then I'm going to help you no matter how many times you say no." She looked at me.

"There's no changing your mind. But let me tell you, you have to be prepared to leave everything behind, leave your loved ones, school, everything. You have to be prepared to DIE." Her voice was stern.

"I am. And when we both survive,"

"IF we survive."

"WHEN we survive, you'll tell me everything there is to know about this Soul Society place."

"Fine. But we can't go just yet, we have to call Kisuke and get a gate with a reshei converter installed."

"A huh?"

"I'll tell you later." She took out a small silver cell phone and dialed a number, then pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Kisuke? Well then Tessai put him on the phone! In the bathroom? Expired medication? What have you done to him?! He's taking laxatives? Did you kill him and just aren't telling me? No? Good. Listen, I need to talk to him. Can you slide the phone under the door? Thanks, bye."

A moment of silence while Leiko rolls her eyes.

"Kisuke? Are you okay? Listen, I need a favor. Not now? Well, yes I know the circumstances…no you need to listen. It's Ichigo's hollow, you know, when Ichigo hollified? Yeah, he's taken over the Soul Society. You already knew? Crap, why didn't you call me? Well, I think I know that…yes I know…why am I speaking English? A friend's here. Yes he knows. I told him because he's going to help me. I know he could die. Yes, he knows too, yes he understands, yes, yes! Relax! Now, I need, what was that sound? Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, I need a gate. Yes, with a reishi converter. Can you bring it soon? I can't go there! Yes I know I can flashstep…no, it's just that I can't go from England to Japan with someone on my back!"

"Umm, Leiko?"

"One second, listen Kisuke! I need you to get over here now!

"Leiko?"

"One second! Not you Kisuke, when can you be here? NEXT WEEK? We don't have that kind of time! Don't make me kick your butt! Wha- no! Would you shut up?!" She started a long string of Japanese I couldn't follow.

"LEIKO!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I can get us there quickly, as long as you have a picture of the place!"

"What?" She looked stunned. "Kisuke, I'll talk to you later." She hung up. "How can you get us there?"

"Remember yesterday, when George and I asked you if you could disapparate? Well, that's how we leave. I just need to know where to go." She thought for a moment.

"Fine. We'll go your way. We leave at 2 a.m. Okay?"

"Why 2 a.m.?"

"Because…2:15 a.m. is the best time to strike. I designed it that way, but never told anyone. The walls of the Seireitei are built of a special stone called Seki-Seki, which creates a barrier around it. It also creates a sphere of energy that will destroy anything made of reshei or anything else. But, at 2:15, there is a small breach in the sphere, around the white gate. We can sneak in through there and destroy Hichigo. If a leader is defeated, hollows will scramble back to where they came, and those of them who don't, we'll just kill." She didn't look fazed. "Are you sure you still want to come?"

"Yes, but I'm not killing anyone." She sighed.

"You're such a wimp. Fine, you paralyze them while I kill them. To make it fair." She snarled and took a small picture out of her pocket and handed it to me quickly without looking at it. "Study the landmark and we'll go as soon as you feel ready." She turned her head.

The picture was of an orange-haired guy, probably 15, scowling at the camera with Leiko jumping on his back. She was smiling, having fun, and this boy had a certain glint in his eyes that said that he enjoyed it. I wonder why he scowled.

"Is this Itsygo?"

"Ichigo." She corrected quietly.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes. That was a week ago, before I came here."

"Does he always scowl like that?"

"Not always, only most of the time."

"Why?" She flinched.

"His mother died a long time ago." She whispered. "He's a good guy, nice, sensitive," She said wistfully. "Caring too. He always puts his family and friends first, He almost died many times. Stabbed, almost cut in half, he's been through a lot. And he always wants to gain power to protect his friends, a blade to shatter fate." She trailed off. "Are you finished studying the shop?"

"One more minute." The minute was long and silent. All I could hear was the steady breathing of Leiko and the noises of the machines in the room. Suddenly, she jerked her head up.

"I need to call Toshiro!"

**Toshiro's POV**

"ACHOO!"

"You sneezed too loud. Ten points from Ravenclaw." (1)

**Fred's POV**

She picked up her phone and dialed another number.

"Toshiro? Yes, it's me. I'm going back to Karakura. No you can't come. You need to pro…I mean do our job remember? I'm bringing Fred. Yes, one of the twins. They're not clones moron!" I chuckled. "Yes, he knows about us. I don't know if he can see us, that's what I'm going to test when we get there! We're going to the Soul Society. Why? Ichigo's hollow took over. Yes, it's all under his control. Why am I going? I'm gonna get my empire back that's what! No one's kickin' me outta my throne without a fight! What, why are you laughing? You moron! Yes that's what I called you! You're in class? Snot's there?"

"Who's Snot?" She looked over.

"Snape." She turned back. "He is? HI SNOT!!!" She screamed. A short wait. "Ooh, he's mad at me now! WELL, SMELL YA LATER SNOT! Bye Toshiro." She hung up and turned to me. "Are you done?"

"Uh-yeah?"

"Good. Now, what do we have to do?" I thought for a moment. She doesn't know about our strand of magic, does that mean I can take advantage of her? I mean, I like her and all so…I'll take that as a yes.

"Well, just hook your arms around my neck like so…" I wrapped her arms around my neck. "And hold on tight like this…" I held her closer and she rested her head against my chest. My heart started beating out of control. She backed up.

"This is kinda…uncomfortable, you know…you, and me, and no Ichigo…well, he would probably make it worse but…"

"It's okay; you're doing this to save him right?"

"Oh don't act all cool! You're uncomfortable too! I heard your heart, read your expressions, read your mind…" Oops.

"WHAT?"

"I can read minds. An interesting ability if you ask me. That's what happens when you live for thousands of years. I don't use it often. In fact, I haven't used it since that picture was taken." She pointed at the picture in my hand.

"You haven't? Okay then, that's okay."

"So…"

'Well, this is kinda awkward.' I thought.

"Yes. Yes it is awkward."

"You said that you wouldn't read my mind!"

"No, I just said I haven't since then. I never said I wasn't going to."

"You little…"

"Don't finish that sentence." She growled.

"Okay. Just, it'll be over in like, 2 seconds, so bare with me?"

"Fine. BUT DON'T TELL ICHIGO!"

"I won't!" I found her one weakness. Ichigo. She stepped forward and put her arms around my neck and held on tight.

"Alright go." And we disaperated.

***

We stopped at a small shop with a Japanese sign on the roof.

"Kisuke! Kisuke!"

"I'll be with you in a mi~nute~!"

"Jinta! Ururu! Tessai!" A small red-haired kid, small girl, and uh, a large, strong man with glasses walked out of a shutter-type door.

"Konitchiwa." The redhead said.

"Konitchiwa Jinta."

"H-hello…" The shy girl said. Leiko ruffled her hair.

"Very good English! Hello Ururu."

"Hello Captain Leiko, who have you brought with you?" He looked at me and frowned.

"This is Fred Weasley. He will accompany me to the Soul Society."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't question me Tessai, I have made my decision."

"Yes ma'am."

"When is Kisuke gonna get outta there? I need to speak with him."

"He should be here soon."

"I DON'T THINK I WILL!"

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled. "TAKE YOUR TIME! THE SOUL SOCIETY CAN WAIT!"

"I'M COMING! AS SOON AS I CAN I MEAN!"

"OKAY!" She turned. "Sheesh!"

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Always. Thank you Tessai, Jinta, Ururu. Sorry to bother you." She bowed. When she came up, she quickly tossed a baseball right at 'Jinta's' face. Right before it hit him, he smacked it with a huge club. It soared up into the sky and out of sight. "Excellent!" She turned to 'Ururu' and kicked her in the head!

"Bloody He-" But she blocked the kick and punched Leiko back! Gosh, Japan is weird! It went back and forth until Ururu was out of breath.

"Good job Ururu, you're getting much better, and your stamina is really improving!" She smiled a smile that showed her white teeth, and lit up her face and looked so good!

"You're always getting us to train!" Jinta whined. "You're just like Yoruichi and Moocher."

"Yoruichi and Renji are here? Why didn't you tell me? Tell 'em to get out here!" Ururu scampered into the shop and a minute later, a black woman in an orange shirt and a really, REALLY redhead in a black uniform came out.

"LEIKO! You came back!" The black woman ran and tackled Leiko. I stood back to avoid being crushed. "Why didn't you call us? We could've thrown a party!" She slid off her and stood up.

"Head Captain Jaegerjaquez." The redhead said. Leiko faced him.

"Lieutenant Abarai."

_Silence_

"YOU'RE TOO SERIOUS!" Leiko smacked him in the face, so there was a red handprint on his cheek.

"What the Heck was that for?"

"'Cause you're too serious moron! Didn't I just say that?" She kicked him in the shin. "You're becoming more like Captain Kuchiki all the time!"

"OW!" He grasped his shin and looked up. "Who's he?"

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"Your friend from Hog, WAIT. You can see me?"

"Um, yeah? Am I not supposed to?"

"YES!" Leiko shrieked. "I knew he would see us! You SO owe me 500 yen!" The redhead handed her some slips of paper.

"So…who are you?" I asked cautiously, since Leiko said they could flay me in like, 1 second.

"I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the…" He cast a sideways glance at Leiko. She nodded. "6th division."

"I am Yoruichi Shihouin, or 'The Goddess of Flash'." She winked. I could feel heat fly to my face.

"Yoruichi! You're making him uncomfortable!" Leiko whined. "Would you stop?" Just then a man in a strange hat and wearing old-style clogs walked out the front door.

"Did somebody ca~ll me?"

"I did! I did! I did!" She chanted. She started to speak in rapid Japanese that I couldn't understand, so I just watched.

As the scene unfolded, I watched a happy family of unrelated people laugh and chat as if nothing was wrong. But I did notice that Leiko was talking and laughing extra loudly.

*~_If I talk and laugh too loud, it's because I'm trying to forget I'm upset~*_

You could tell she was holding back tears, trying to be strong. I just realized, She is like, their leader right? So it's kinda like if she falls, they all fall? So, she practically has the whole world on her shoulders, since she's like, the head balancer of both worlds. That's A LOT of pressure, I'm sure I would crack under it.

"So, you know the reason we're here I assume?"

"Yes, we do. We're going to help you!" Renji said.

"NO!" Leiko screamed. "NO YOU'RE NOT! This is my problem! I've already allowed Fred to go; I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me!"

"Well, since you're allowing this little kid to go, you should let us go!"

"I'm not a little kid!" I screamed. They looked at me.

"Umm, yeah you are." She said. "You're what 17? I'm 3000…"

"I'm about 500…" Yoruichi said.

"I'm a little less then that…like about 100…" Renji commented.

"So yeah, to us, you're just a little kid." Leiko said.

"So? Leiko looks 15 to 17, Renji looks a bit older, and Yoruichi…?"

"Yes?"

"Looks about…" I picked my words carefully as to not upset her. "25."

"I like this kid!" She exclaimed. "He's a cutie!"

**Your POV**

He looked away. I walked up to him.

"Look at me." He refused. "I said look at me." Nothing. "Look at me." I grabbed his chin and turned it towards me. "Stay there." My voice was commanding, like I was speaking in a captain's meeting. He stayed. "Good. Now, listen." I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't take you along if I didn't think I couldn't protect you."

"Then why won't you let us come?" Renji interrupted.

"Because. You are too…I don't know the word for it, umm, spontaneous! That's the word! You rush into battle without a thought, just like Ichigo," I choked on the word. "And you could get yourself killed. You did it already what 5, 6 times?" I turned to Yoruichi. "You're one of my best friends; I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. This opponent is powerful, more powerful then you could ever imagine. More powerful then Gin, Tousen, and Aizen put together." They raised they're eyebrows.

"Ichigo's hollow? Really?"

"Yes." I could feel heat run to my face as I thought of the smirk. THE smirk™. I couldn't stand it. That smirk caught me off guard, every time I saw it. A wave of dizziness washed over me and I stumbled into Fred. I tried to stand on my own, but quickly fell over and blacked out.

***

"_Hello…_" I opened my eyes to stare at yellow ones. I flinched. White hair drooped down onto my forehead. That's when I realized we were on a sideways building, like Ichigo's inner world, only the colours were inverted. I sat up and Hichigo bounced back.

"Goodbye." I stood up. "Now how do I get out…?" He smirked.

"_You can't._" I faced him. "_When you're here, in my world, I can take you anywhere_." I shivered.

"What do you mean, anywhere?" He broke into deranged high-pitched giggles.

"_Anywhere, I took you into my mind, only I can control where you come out._" My mouth dropped.

"No…no, no, no, no, no!" I shook my head. "You're lying!" He cackled.

"_No I'm not! Heehee! I don't always lie! Oops! This is our stop!_" I closed my eyes.

***

I opened them to a vast landscape of dead. I was shocked.

"No…this can't be happening…" I slid down the wall onto the cold ground. I tried to sense any spiritual pressure, but I couldn't. "This place must be made out of Seki-Seki…wait. Seki-Seki means the Senzaikyuu, and that means…" I looked around, a frown setting on my face. "Hmm…I can't even feel his spiritual pressure…I must be dreaming." I heard a rustle to my left. My neck cracked when I looked over. There, with his hair messy and bright orange was Ichigo. "I-Ichigo? Is that you?" He looked over with dead bronze eyes. "Ichigo, what did he do to you?" I scooted over and put a hand on his shoulder. It was cold, like he died.

"Leiko?" His voice cracked.

"Ichigo…what happened to you?" He looked into my eyes, and I saw nothing. Dull bronze eyes, not vibrant like they used to be. He looked disappointed. We heard footsteps and turned.

"_You found him…_" He clapped his hands. "_I truly thought it would take you longer than that._" He sneered. Ichigo was on his feet and standing in front of me.

"She is not an idiot!" He snarled. Hichigo frowned.

"_I never said she was._" The frown stayed. "_You seem better King…_" He purred. Ichigo flinched. "_This won't do, you, young lady seem to have ruined my pet!_" He pointed his crooked finger at me and I sank back against the wall, wishing to go right through and back home. He flash-stepped behind Ichigo and held my chin. "_Now why'd ya have to go an' do that_?" I whimpered, for once feeling truly alone. Ichigo just stood there, but I wished he would fight. Hichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and, it was over.

Blood dripped from my chest, down my clothes, down his hilt, and onto the floor. I stared into yellow irises, and he slid the blade neatly from my body. I fell with it into his arms. He caught me gently and held me protectively. I gasped and coughed, Ichigo just sat there, (He had sat down.) with his back to us, as if waiting for a command. I could feel myself slip in and out of reality. He smirked.

"_Hey there…_." I whimpered and he chuckled. "_Are you okay_?"

"Are you really asking? Or are you manipulating me again?"

"_More of the second…_" He breathed. "_But, some of the first too…_" He smiled and held me close.

"And…I'm okay with that…"

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**Grimmjow's POV**

I stepped up the stairs to the prison cell where they held Ichigo and my sister, Leiko. Yes, I don't think she ever figured it out, me bein' her twin and all.

When I walked through the door, Ichigo sat by the window, looking out on the wasteland that he used to disrupt, and Leiko sat in the corner, void of what little sunlight entered the tower. They, apparently once lovers, were now polar opposites. Hichigo had told me so. Well, he said they were lovers before he killed them. I sat in between the two.

Leiko's friends came, and were badly defeated. All of them dead, in some war. Some red-head kid, Gred I think, got all the way to the tower, and seemed very mad. Took a while to take him down but eventually I got 'im.

Now, in my opinion, Leiko was dead. Ichigo was dead. Everyone was dead. Even some dude in England, Terry Snotter? I can't remember, but the world had ended. No one's fighting. Just a bunch of mindless slaves. I guess, it had to have happened sometime. The sad part is...everyone accepted it as their fate, no one fought after it happened. Everyone just thought that this was their new fate. I hated it.

**Hichigo's POV**

Why?

Why is no one fighting?

Why is there no war?

There was war.

There was fighting.

Why do you ask?

Because that's what the world was.

A mindless war.

A disease ridden planet of so many dimensions we couldn't count them all.

Deep dimensions of different people.

With different lives and different clothes.

With different fates.

The reason we had war?

_Fear_

Fear of anything and everything.

Fear of the world,

fear of different people,

fear of difference.

But I changed that you see.

I'm the good guy for once.

I'm good.

You just don't understand.

You will _never_ understand.

Because you're stupid.

I did something good.

I stopped the fighting.

I stopped the war.

I stopped the killing.

Well, almost all the killing.

You see, the last time I killed someone was in that war. I killed some snake-like man. I never bothered to learn his name, those stupid things don't bother me. Why would they? He was standing in my way! Apparently he was a tough opponent, everyone was in shock when I slit his throat. I didn't think it was such a big deal, but whatever. They soon met the same end. Death. Little wooden sticks waving around, green, red and sometimes purple lights shooting out towards me. I didn't feel anything of course, but I always wondered what they were trying to do. Kill me? They were trying to kill me? Why would they do that? I was going to end the war after all. I was the good guy. I WAS THE GOOD GUY! They were evil, stopping me from making peace.

Do you believe me?

I knew you might not.

It's okay, I won't hurt you. After all, why would I? It's stupid. You can't stop me. You're weak. I'm sorry, but you are. You can't stop me. You can't even stop Ichigo, a little crying child that doesn't even know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Ha! I'd like to see you try. You want to try? Well then.

THUNK

You'll have to stay in this prison cell. I'm again very sorry, but this is what happens to people who don't like peace. They get thrown in jail. You know. We all know. They used to kill witches for witchcraft, hang pirates, kill mass-murderers, so on and so fourth.

So, there you are, and will be for the rest of your life.

Rotting away.

In a jail cell.

_Forever._

That sounds just lovely doesn't it?

Just like I was. That's right, I was locked away in Ichigo's mind. 15 long years I waited. And waited, and waited. And now look at me! All-powerful ruler of _everything_!

You see what progress I made?

You will never make that progress.

I won't let you.

Then, there will be war.

And I _stopped_ the war.

* * *

(1) There is a Japanese myth that says when you sneeze; it means someone is talking about you. I thought I'd add it in for fun.

It ended so well!!! I LOVED writing the last part in Hichigo's POV, it was GREAT!!! I'm sorry all of you Ichigo and Fred Weasley fangirls. I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY HEART!!! I really do! But, it flowed this way.

See that nice green button? The one that says "Review"? Please click that.

Peace,

Nemaethor


End file.
